Whats to come...
"You're strong for a minor I'll give you that..." the white furred male said. "But..its not enough, Im in a league all of my own," his eyes and markings began to glow bright crimson, the riatso within in his body flowed and the aura around his body expanded as a power wave of riatso bursted out from within him. "Now...come at me with everything you got...if I sense the slightest bit of hold, I'll kill you on the spot, got that kid?" The Aurian in training nodded, he let lose his riatso as well, it was far weaker and his markings barley glew...but he knew he had to give it everything he had, or else he wouldn't be able to survive. "Alright Omicron...I'm ready!!!" "Good...then.." he drew his sword from its shethe, its metallic blade glistned in the artifical light of the room, he pointed at the young warrior. "Here we go...." (Aurian Chronicles Season 2, Episode 60: Heir to the Shinokai throne?! Training with Omicron!!) At the end of the line, the two battle wounded warriors struggle to stand on their own two feet, each excange a glance at each other, and then back at the approaching threat. The dark red, black and white haired shinokai stepped forward smiling. "It seems you all have reached your limit...pity I wanted to keep you all as my pawns..." He raised his blade towards the Coyote and his Shinokai companion. The coyote sighed. "I guess we failed Omicron...." Omicron looked at the coyote and sighed as blood seeped from his mouth. "Mizuruki..." The coyote stayed silent as the sound of Dark Riatso drew ever closer. Then suddenly everything was quiet. When the two opened their eyes they saw a green furred hedgehog standing in front of them. "Ramon...." the coyote muttered before falling. Omicron just smirked as he fell unconsious. The hedgehog looked at the shinokai threat. "Kirakashi...its been all to long.... (Aurian Chronicles Season 4, Episode 80: A Warrior appears!! Save your friends Ramon!!!) The young coyote ran into the middle of the woodland feild, he was distressed as he saw his bat friend Wisp lying on the ground barley breathing. "Wisp...what happened to you?!" the boy called out, but his friend didn't answer. The coyote knelt down and crattled his friend as he tired to wake him up. "Wisp...come on man...wake up...please..." Still, to the boys dismay, there was no response, behind him there were footsteps and a familiar darknfigure loomed in the background. "Heh...he's not dead..well at least not yet, I left him mortally wounded in order to teach him not to try and be brave.." The figure let out a shrill maniacle laugh before speaking agian. "There is still time to save him...but before you could even save him in the frame of time..." The figure drew a weapon from thin air, it formed from dark riatso and resembled a scythe. "I will have two souls to feed on. While the man was talking the coyote had been wheeping over his friend being hurt, wheeping over how if he followed him...this wouldn't have happened, if he only was faster, if...if...no it wasn't his fault a voice told him. The coyote listened, his ears twitched. It wasn't his fault the voice spoke agian...no it was that bastards fault, all the mortals in the world and he attacked Wisp...he had to pay, he had to pay doesn't he CJ..? The voice said, and CJ just nodded. It was clear his time in this woods had screwed with him... (Read Vermonian Chronicles to find out...coming soon...)